Wilhelmina with a side of Detty
by Aphaia
Summary: Willy reacts to the letter of the editor Daniel wrote for his last issue of Mode. There is mention of Detty, and spoilers for 4.20. One shot.


**AN**: Just some silliness :) My Willy interpretation probably sucks. But sometimes you just have something in your head that has to get out, even if it probably sucks :D. There is Detty in this story though, minor, but present. Oh and for those of you wondering about that letter, there's an official version posted on the ABC website for Ugly Betty. Just go to the mode page of the site :). It made my almost-non-existent inner romantic squee a bit.

**Warning**: Some spoilers for the last episode of Ugly betty. Also please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. I've got three things going against me (no beta-reader, dyslexic and English isn't my native language), and unfortunately spell-check isn't strong enough to catch everything :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, the ugly betty universe etc. etc.

* * *

Wilhelmina with a side of Detty

Wilhelmina carefully read the last letter of the editor that Daniel would write for Mode. A few days after his sudden decision to leave mode he had asked her if it was okay if he wrote the letter one more time, since it was technically her turn. She'd agreed. Of course not without telling him that he better make sure it was good, because what with taking on all editor in chief duties at Mode with him bailing on it she would have no time to fix his mistakes. Her way of saying thanks for finally giving her the position she deserved at Mode. Compliments were not in her daily repertoire of interactions with the Meades. Even if he was the most tolerable one.

Contemplating the contents of the letter, she started to feel thoroughly annoyed with herself. Wilhelmina never allowed herself to dwell on 'if only's'. It was a waste of time and an unnecessary risk of developing worry-wrinkles. But this time she couldn't stop herself. If only she had realized what the letter practically shouted from the rooftops sooner, she could have saved herself a trip to the hospital. Possibly twice.

She had always known Betty was the key to getting rid of Daniel when she was his assistant. They made a good team, and although she'd never admit this out loud to anyone, Daniel was actually fairly good at his job. Of course not as good as she was, nobody was better at it then Wilhelmina. But Daniel alone would never have gotten as far as he did without that seemingly ordinary, yet exceptionally extraordinary girl. So yes, she'd known Betty was the key to getting rid of Daniel and taking over Mode. She just never realized it would have been _that_ simple. She had tried every maneuver in the book to manipulate Betty and/or Daniel like pawns in a game, to get the desired outcome. Nothing had worked. The other Meades were easier to manipulate, but unfortunately with more explosive outcomes then she'd expected. Her getting shot being the prime example. That was something else she'd always known. Daniel would ultimately be the weak link in the Meade family to get her into the position she desired. Sure she'd tried everything humanly (and perhaps not so humanely) possible, but part of her had known that through Daniel she'd get Mode. If it wasn't for Connor coming back into her life she was one desperate attempt away from simply trying to seduce Daniel. Of course, knowing what she did now she realized she had always over thought matters when it came to plots involving Daniel and his annoyingly smart and chipper former assistant. Yes, complicated and brilliant plots were a definite waste on them. And she could kick herself for not coming up with this absolutely fantastically simple solution herself. It would have been so easy. She'd only had to have waited until Daniel became dependent of Betty, and then give the girl a makeover and a job offer she wouldn't be able to refuse in Timbuktu. Daniel would have followed her like a lost puppy in love! So brilliant. So absolutely brilliant and simple. She hated herself for not thinking of this three years ago. It could have saved her a lot of unnecessary risks, trouble, physical discomfort and not in the least only from recently being shot. Dammit.

To vent her frustration she decided to just go take it out on someone else instead. It was much easier than dealing with the feelings of incompetence from not thinking of it. And after all, yelling at someone always relaxed her considerably. Since this was really all Daniel's fault…somehow, taking it out on him was the most logical choice. All the papers for the complete move of Wilhelmina into sole editor in chief were signed and sealed anyway.

Striding into what was currently still his office, she threw the folder with the letter of the editor on his desk with a grand gesture. He looked up from his phone call to see an impatient Wilhelmina staring down at him with a frown. Or what he assumed would be a frown if her forehead could move. Quickly hanging up with an apology to the person on the other end, he stood up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What now Wilhelmina?"

"Is this what you call a letter of the editor? All this rambling about Betty and love, who's going to care for that? Hardly any proper introduction to me being the full editor in chief at all!"

Looking like he was about to implode, he made an attempt to interrupt her, but she merely waved a hand as if to dismiss him.

"You might as well run it now, some ordinary people will probably enjoy that kind of sentimental babbling. But you better give me a better introduction in the press conference where you announce me taking over Mode and your leave to London. This won't do at all."

He sat down with another frustrated sigh and rubbed his face. He was already exhausted from everything that came with quitting and trying to decide what to do next. Dealing with Wilhelmina was not making it easier. Suddenly his mind went to something she said and he looked up to see her on her way towards the door.

"London? I'm not-.."

Turning around with her typical dramatic Wilhelmina-flair she continued with a slight smirk, "Oh Daniel, get your head out of your ass and read that letter again yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

This time she quietly moved toward the exit, only to pause ever so briefly at the door.

"Good luck Daniel"

Daniel stared at the door in surprise and shock. He wasn't sure if he had actually heard that right. Or if he heard it at all. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever be sure about that. But suddenly, he did know where to go after he was done at Mode. For once, he found himself oddly impressed by Wilhelmina's manipulation skills.


End file.
